


To Pitch A Tent

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some degradation?, smut and humor, some spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Surprise Live!NCT 127: Crash Landing On Johnny and Mark
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	To Pitch A Tent

**Author's Note:**

> I started this the day JohnMark had their tent date and here we are 9 months later....
> 
> Unbeta'd

Hanging out in a tent with Johnny.

A cozy tent full of soft pillows and blankets with fairy lights twinkling overhead. Romantic and fun, right?

Like most ideas Mark had, it sounded better in his head. In practice, however, things were not as easy.

It wasn't a complete disaster-- the public portion of it anyway –they played with legos, had snacks, and had a deep and meaningful conversation about how life wasn't a race (except for people who raced professionally, Johnny argued). After the vlive was another story, it wasn't as suave and sexy as Mark would have liked. There were a few casualties: the lukewarm chocolate sludge Mark had concocted and Johnny's left asscheek.

Mark wasn't blind– hilariously oblivious at times but not blind– he saw the way Johnny was staring at him in the camera. It sent a shiver down Mark's spine the way Johnny licked his lips while staring at Mark's neck, which must have been flushed red with the attention.

Johnny had stopped talking as much, content to let Mark ramble while he sprawled in the tent. He made a few soft noises here and there to let Mark know he was still listening. One large hand crept across the blanket covered bottom of the tent to tap Mark's socked foot. With a glance at him, Mark almost choked at the sight.

Johnny leaned on one elbow, his eyes hooded and the beginnings of a tent in the front of his pants. Mark nervously shot a look back at the camera, hoping that the viewers weren't rabidly screenshotting Johnny's junk. Luckily after Mark messed with the camera so much (is it dented?), Johnny's burgeoning erection was out of frame.

Mark's train of thought immediately derailed, but words kept pouring out of his mouth, becoming more nonsensical with each passing moment. Johnny grinned at him, seemingly pleased with Mark's reaction.

"Well, that's it for us today then," Johnny said with exaggerated cheer. He sat up to wave at the camera, grabbing Mark by the wrist so he could make him do the same before ending the vlive. After making sure the video had disconnected, Johnny turned to Mark with a wolfish grin.

"W-what's up, bro?" Mark stuttered out, willing himself not to check on the boner situation. Johnny leaned into Mark's space so close Mark could count his eyelashes. Johnny was handsome at any given time, but it was moments like these that Mark felt Johnny's good looks were most dangerous.

"You told me to tell you if I got thirsty."

Mark gulped and dared not look away. "You want some more cocoa?"

Johnny scrunched his nose, shaking his head with a frown. "That cocoa was rank. Besides, it's not that kind of thirst." Johnny blinked slowly as he looked at Mark, a smile curling on his lips.

"Oh," Mark squeaked, "Cool. I mean, yeah, same, though?"

Johnny laughed, and Mark's heart skipped a little beat. He was hopelessly in love with Johnny Suh. Mark often wondered how he landed someone he felt was so hilariously out of his league, but Johnny never made him feel any less than loved and desired. Like just then, with the way he was staring at Mark.

"C' mere." Johnny crooked his finger for Mark to come closer, and Mark scrambled to obey. Johnny pulled Mark down to straddle Johnny's lap, his large hands settling on Mark's waist. Johnny tipped his head back to look at Mark.

"Today was fun," Johnny murmured, squeezing Mark's hips. Mark fought the urge to squirm and look away; Johnny was really big on eye contact. Instead, Mark let his eyes settle on Johnny's lips.

"Kiss me, hyung."

Johnny laughed at Mark's pouty demand making Mark's ears turn hot, but he obliged. One of Johnny's hands traveled up Mark's back to his neck to pull him down and closer so Johnny could capture his lips. The kiss was hot and heavy from the start, Johnny prodding at Mark's lips with his tongue. Mark parted his lips to allow Johnny access, already feeling breathless. The kiss was sweet, tinged with chocolate from the failed hot cocoa.

Mark started to lose himself in the kiss, pressing against Johnny and licking into his mouth with a shameless eagerness. Johnny was the best kisser Mark ever had the privilege of locking lips with. As much as it embarrassed him, Mark was fully aware that he was already hard, and he rocked his hips down against Johnny.

"Look at you all eager. You want it bad, huh?"

"Yeah," Mark admitted, his hips not pausing. He wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck and planted messy kisses on his jaw. "Wanna get fucked. Wanna come."

"I got you," Johnny said, planting another kiss on Mark's lips. He pushed Mark back to reach the button on Mark's khaki pants, popping it open and lowering the zipper. Mark wiggled with anticipation and impatience until Johnny glanced up and fixed him with a look. Mark settled down, but a pout formed on his lips. Johnny was pleased with Mark's quiet obedience, and he wasted little time reaching into Mark's underwear to grip his half-hard dick. Mark shivered at the feel of Johnny's hand, hot and heavy on his sensitive skin. It was an awkward position and just on this side of too rough despite the bead of pre-come Johnny had gathered from the slit. Mark was just happy to be touched, really, and even though it was too soon for him to be feeling so worked up, but Mark felt a moan bubbling up his throat. He could feel Johnny's smirk against his skin as he planted kisses along Mark's neck and jaw. 

"Johnny-" Mark's voice sounded whiney to his ears, and his cheeks warmed.

"Mark?" Johnny pulled back to grin at Mark as he flicked his wrist in a way that had Mark bucking in his lap. Mark dug his fingers into Johnny's shoulders, trying to keep himself grounded.

"Please, please."

"I love it when you beg. Take your clothes off." Johnny pulled his hand out of Mark's pants and patted his thighs. Mark scrambled off Johnny's lap, forgetting they were in the tent and knocking his head against the roof. After whipping his shirt off, he fumbled with his pants, brain, and hands, disconnecting from each other and making things more difficult. On the other hand, Johnny quickly dispatched his clothes into a neat pile and grabbed the backpack he'd brought with them. Mark's eyes widened when Johnny pulled a small lube bottle and condoms from one of the backpack's pockets. 

"Dude, did you plan this?" 

"Not exactly, but you know what the Boy Scouts motto is? 'Be prepared.'" Mark stared at Johnny, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"Wait- What? When were you in the Scouts?" Mark's face screwed up in confusion, and Johnny fought back a laugh.

"Just go with it, Mark. Never mind, come here."

Mark struggled out of his slacks, losing his balance as he freed his leg. He stumbled back but caught himself on the low table they'd placed at the tent's entrance.

"Watch it!" Johnny reached for Mark to steady him as the table tilted under Mark's weight, knocking Legos to the floor and tipping Johnny's abandoned cocoa cup. The last dregs of the chocolate sludge dripped off the table onto the hardwood floor in front of the tent.

"Shit!" Mark righted himself, dropping to his knees to try to mop up the spill before it spread. He picked chocolate dipped Legos up with careful fingers, setting them aside to be cleaned later. It was a sight to see. Mark on his knees, his pants pooled around his ankles, and his ass poking out. Even the simple navy briefs couldn't hide the perfectness of Mark's ass. So tempting.

"OW!" Mark let out a yelp as Johnny brought his hand down on his ass. He turned to see Johnny's devious grin. "What was that for?" Mark whined.

"Look at the mess you made." Johnny rose on his knees to shuffle closer behind Mark. He slid Mark's briefs down over the swell of Mark's ass. Johnny gripped Mark's hips and pressed against his ass, Mark wiggling in his grip as Johnny began to grind against him. 

"Should I make you lick it up?" Johnny asked, his voice even and unaffected despite the way his cock twitched against Mark. The way Johnny's cock wedged into the cleft of Mark's ass had Mark feeling like he was hurtling off a cliff into a freefall. He wanted Johnny and badly.

"Hyung-," Mark moaned. Warm wetness landed on Mark's skin, where Johnny spits to ease the slide of his cock against Mark's ass.

"If you make a mess, you should always clean it up, right?" Johnny asked, placing a hand in the middle of Mark's shoulder blades to push him down. The new angle had Johnny's cock sliding over Mark's hole, every so often, it would catch on the rim, and Mark's breath would hitch. He lay his cheek on the cool floor, his eyes swimming in and out of focus on the spilled cocoa puddle.

A bundle of napkins fluttered down next to Mark, and he weakly pushed them over the mess. It was hard to focus on anything other than the heat of Johnny's body. He was pretty sure he was drooling, the pleasure making his brain numb.

Mark let Johnny thrust and grind against him for a few more minutes until he couldn't handle the teasing any longer. Propping himself up on his elbows, Mark glanced over his shoulder at Johnny. Johnny's eyes were wholly focused on Mark's ass, much to his embarrassment.

"Dude, you should like, let me ride you."

Johnny laughed softly, giving Mark a light slap on the ass. "Alright, show me what you got then."

Johnny moved to settle as Mark scrambled to turn around. Mark went to straddle Johnny, pushing him by the shoulders to move further into the tent. Johnny shifted and then let out a pained yelp that nearly scared Mark out of his skin. Johnny pushed Mark back so he could roll to the side. Mark's eyes widened as Johnny pulled one of the Legos from underneath him.

"Oh shit, did you sit on that?" 

Johnny grimaced in pain and nodded. "That fucking hurt." Mark leaned in to make sure Johnny was bleeding. On Johnny's left asscheek, there was a perfect indent of a Lego. Despite himself, Mark burst into laughter.

The ridiculousness of the situation was all too much. From the lousy cocoa to the scattered Legos to the fact that they were about to fuck in a tent in the middle of a staging room, had Mark in near hysterics. Johnny grumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like “Fuck you,” which sobered Mark up.

“Hey, but for real, is your butt ok?” Mark asked, placing his hand on Johnny’s bare knee. He tried not to think about the fact that they were both very much naked. Johnny gave a brief, fake pout before a realization brightened his face.

“I don’t know, Mark. Maybe you should kiss it, so it feels better.” Johnny slipped back into his seductive mode with a quickness that left Mark’s blood rushing from his head to other places embarrassingly fast. Mark let his hand wander from Johnny’s knee to glide over his thigh. As he leaned in for a kiss, Johnny stopped him.

“You know, as much fun as this camping fantasy has been, there  _ is _ a bed in here. More room to move around, y’know.”

“And no ass-destroying Lego,” Mark teased. Johnny gave him a light slap on the thigh. 

“An ass is still going to get destroyed, just not by Legos,” Johnny smirked. Mark sat in stunned silence for a few beats before breaking into a fit of giggles, his face turning red.

“Dude, don’t say stuff like that!”

“C’mon.” Johnny gingerly exited the tent, careful not to be struck down by more Legos or slip on the cocoa puddle. Mark followed, eagerly making his way to the bed. 

Johnny stretched his long limbs out with a satisfied groan. “Much better.” Settling Mark on his lap, he smiled up at him. “Now, where were we?”

  
  


Later, Mark lay boneless and sleepy, draped across Johnny’s chest. It had been a long and eventful afternoon, and he didn’t want to move. Unfortunately, like everything else that afternoon, nothing was going as planned. Johnny’s phone pinged a kakao alert, and he groaned, stretching to grab his phone from under the pillow he’d stashed it under.

“Fuck!” Johnny sat up, jostling Mark off of him. Mark whined in complaint, but Johnny was already off the bed and across the room before Mark could process what happened. Johnny disappeared into the tent, rustling around inside.

“Hyung?” 

Johnny popped his head out of the tent entrance, his shirt hanging around his neck. “Manager-hyung said he was on his way back to pick us up. We gotta-” 

Johnny was interrupted by a knock on the door, and they both froze in horror.

“Get dressed!” Johnny hissed, throwing Mark’s shirt at him. Mark scrambled off the bed, pulling his shirt on as he went. Johnny finished dressing and snatched the lube and condom wrapper from where they’d been discarded by the bed. As he assessed the room for any other incriminating evidence. Another inpatient knock at the door accompanied Johnny’s phone ringing. Mark stumbled, all thumbs as he shoved his legs back into his pants. He considered burning this pair after all the trouble they’d caused him that day.

“Yeah, hyung, we’re just cleaning.” Mark heard Johnny explaining. It was at that moment that Mark’s pants decided they weren’t going on without a fight, and he lost his footing, this time having no table or Johnny to break his fall. Johnny watched in shock as Mark toppled over, the tent collapsing with him.

“Are you fucking serious right now?!”

"What happened?"

Johnny ran a hand through his hair and assessed the situation in front of him.

"Mark is trying to take the tent down, but you know him," Johnny said with fake cheer. Mark wrestled himself into his pants and heard the manager sigh through the phone.

"Never mind that, just come on, and the staff will take care of the cleanup. Open the door."

Johnny checked to make sure Mark's ass wasn't still hanging out before letting their manager in. The manager stepped and into the room and zeroed in on Mark sitting atop the collapsed tent, red-faced and clothes rumpled. There was a long stretch of tense silence.

"Hyu-," 

"I don't want to know," the manager interrupted. He motioned for his two charges to gather their things and leave. Johnny hurried out of the room, Mark on his heels, but the manager put a hand on Mark's shoulder to stop him.

"You might want to check your zipper. You don't want any photos popping up on Dispatch."

Mark turned beet red, looking away as he zipped his pants. 

The day had been fun, unpredictable, and at times embarrassing, but Mark had enjoyed it for the most part. As he sat in the back of the van watching cars fly by and Johnny's driving playlist playing quietly in the background, Mark wondered if he could convince the managers to let him and Johnny go camping for real. It would probably take a lot of negotiating to let them go alone, but Mark knew Johnny could be compelling when he wanted to. Even if they said no and Johnny and Mark never got the chance to do it for real-- Mark smiled-- at least he knew there was more than one way to pitch a tent.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*


End file.
